


collect your scars and wear them well

by softhan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, reference to the Freddie Lounds "Murder Husband" article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softhan/pseuds/softhan
Summary: “Dad?” His father never calls him unless it’s important. In the three seconds it takes his dad to respond Will’s thoughts spiral into a thousand terrible possibilities.Unfortunately, none of them was his father saying, “Are you a homosexual, son?”Will nearly drops his phone. This is conversation he was hoping to be able to avoid for the rest of his life. “Um,” he says after a pause. “Actually, I’m bisexual.”





	collect your scars and wear them well

**Author's Note:**

> [Em](http://embulalia.tumblr.com) and I were speculating about Will's father, and then this happened? 
> 
> (also huge thank you to my [brother](http://autisticalecs.tumblr.com) for inspiring some of the lines in this)

The house in Wolf Trap has felt all wrong since he’s gotten back. Even with the dogs running around and filling it with familiar sounds, it feels off. He keeps staring at the chair Hannibal sat in and he knows it’s going to have to go. Probably the whole house is going to have to go. He can’t stay here after all of this. He can’t leave, though, either, not until he’s given his testimony another few times. He’s already talked about this all too much and he feels like if he has to explain what Hannibal did to him one more time he’s going to scream. Trust that goddamn asshole to turn himself in and still make sure Will couldn’t get away from him.

Freddie Lounds is having a field day, of course. Will’s been avoiding reading the articles, but Jack keeps showing them to him anyway. Says it’s important that he know what the public is hearing about him. He couldn’t give less of a shit about public opinion at the moment, honestly. Hannibal is going to be locked away and then Will is going to get the fuck out of here and not come back. People can think what they want.

He’s going through the upstairs of his house, sorting through the stuff that he’s stuck up there over the years and trying to sort it into things he wants to keep and things to throw away. If he’s going to move (and he knows he  needs to), there’s no point in taking most of this stuff with him.

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and his first instinct is to let it ring out, but he’s waiting for a call back from the vet about one of his dogs, and he doesn’t want to miss it. The caller ID says it’s his dad, and he answers it without hesitating.

“Dad?” His father never calls him unless it’s important. In the three seconds it takes his dad to respond Will’s thoughts spiral into a thousand terrible possibilities.

Unfortunately, none of them was his father saying, “Are you a homosexual, son?”

Will nearly drops his phone. This is a conversation he was hoping to be able to avoid for the rest of his life. “Um,” he says after a pause. “Actually, I’m bisexual.”

His dad lets out a sad sigh. “And you really let a maneater creampie you?”

Will hasn’t seen that article, and he doesn’t want to. He wishes he could just melt into the old dresser he’s leaning against. “No, Jesus Christ, Dad!”

“I don’t know that Jesus has any place in this conversation. When were you going to tell me you’d gotten married and had a daughter? When did you find out he was a serial killer? You let a cannibal suck your dick, son?”

“DAD!” Will shouts, stopping him. “I’ve never been married. I don’t know where you’re getting this nonsense, but I have never had sex with Hannibal Lecter and I would have told you if we’d ever formally adopted Abigail.”

“So you never had sex with him, but you  _did_ have a daughter together? Are you in love with him?”

“Can we please not have this conversation right now?” Will’s clutching the phone so hard he’s worried he’s going to crush it, so he puts it on speaker and sets it down on top of the dresser. His hands are shaking.

His father’s voice sounds slightly tinnier coming out of the speaker, but no less distressed or confused. “Is it because your mother left?”

Will slides to the floor without consciously deciding to do so. He leans against the dresser and hopes the speaker can still catch his voice. He’s so tired. “I’m not bi because mom left. That isn’t how that works.”

“I know it was always hard on you,” his dad says, like he didn’t even hear him. “I knew I couldn’t be everything you needed a parent to be, and I’m sorry for not keeping in touch better.”

“I appreciate that, Dad, I do. But this isn’t something you could have done anything about. I’m bi, I was always going to be bi, and everything with Hannibal… it wasn’t anybody’s fault but his.”

“What did happen with Lecter, Will?” His dad sounds genuinely interested and Will wishes he were not. “No tabloids.”

Will sighs. “We saved Abigail’s life together. We were going to be her dads.” His voice gives out on him, and he swallows. “And then he killed her, and nearly killed me, and now he’s in prison. That’s what happened.”

“Are you in love with him?” his dad asks again.

“I have to go now, Dad,” Will says, and hangs up before he can say anything else. He stays on the floor holding his phone for a long time. Nothing else is going to get sorted today, but the urge to leave is stronger than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://softwillgraham.tumblr.com)! Comments are love <3


End file.
